Luke Stab
Lucas Joaquin Stabryla, often just called Luke Stab, is a Special Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned under Phil Coulson. Luke works alongside Jack Wane, Al Mackenzie and other member's of Coulson's team. Luke is an American born male human who carries Mutant X gene. He was born in 1847 in his family home in Wyoming. He now resides in a large home in New York City. Biography Early Life Childhood Lucas Joaquin Stabryla was born on the evening of the 22nd of March 1847 to parents Louisa Stab and Achilles Stab in Wyoming USA, he also had a brother called Harold Charles Stab who was older than Luke by 2 years. The Stabryla family were very rich, Achilles was a scientist/government official and he owned a huge manor house beside a large picturesque lake. The family lived like Kings in the house which was complete with an array of servants to wait on them hand and foot, Harry and Luke were very close from the moment Luke was born with Harry claiming that “My brother is my best friend, Ill never let anyone hurt him.” In 1850 Luke’s mother gave birth to another child, a daughter named Eliza who looked very similar to Luke. Luke spent most of his childhood on the family's large plot of land, it was there he first learned to hunt, fish, shoot, ride horses and swim. His best friend was his brother Harry, the two were inseparable throughout their childhood. He was privately tutored and thus never attended school, he became very intelligent over his many years of tutelage under his tutor Peter Johnson. The End of Innocence By 1861, Luke was 14 years of age, he and his brother were both intelligent, strong and skillful young men who had discovered that they possessed the ability to heal rapidly from almost any wound, however their sister had become a very sickly and timid child. This same year their father had retreated into his medical and scientific work and began conducting his experiments on animals, the family dog Rufus even went missing that very summer. Harry had not turned a blind eye to this unlike his brother who had seemed to go without noticing any of his fathers changes. By the end of 1861 their mother Louisa had gone missing and Harry was suspicious, after breaking into Achilles’ underground lab he found the remains of his mother, dead and seemingly cut up and tested on by his own Father. Harry realised that their father was attempting to gain immortality as their mother possessed the same healing ability that they did, and their mother was actually 200 years old meaning she did not age past a certain rate, and he had succeeded to some extent. After this Harry knew he needed to act, he decided to begin packing his bags ready to leave his home. He eventually told his brother Luke what was going on and from there Luke began preparing an escape along with his brother. However, they weren’t fast enough as before they could warn their sister, she had gone missing; this was the final straw. On the night of December 4th 1861 Harry and Luke made their escape, they broke out of the house in the middle of the night but not before stealing several weapons to defend themselves and around $4,000 worth of jewellery, gold and cash. 1861-1917 From there the two of them fled all across the United States, they were pursued by several assassins, workers and bounty hunters employed by their father to bring them back to him for experimentation. They were able to escape Wyoming in the first month on the run and spent the next two years travelling East. When they reached Pennsylvania in 1863 the two decided to enlist in the Union Army to fight against The Confederacy in the American Civil War. The two served until the war ended in 1865, having fought in various important historical battles such as Gettysburg and the First and Second Bull Run. At the end of the war they found themselves in Kentucky, where they stayed until 1867 working as ranchers on a large Kentucky ranch. This period ended when their father, now leading "The Cult of Achilles" a cult who followed a religion based on the prospect of achieving immortality, discovered their location in Kentucky. Achilles led all 60 members of the cult in an assault on the ranch in order to find his sons, the ranch was burned down with most of its workers and inhabitants killed, Luke and Harry sustained serious injuries but were able to escape into a nearby forest. From their they fled Kentucky and went on the run across America. As the years progressed found new hiding spots, workplaces and places to lie low all across the United States all while being pursued by their father and the cult. The two journeyed mostly in the Old West and joined a gang of outlaws for a short period in 1870-72. Luke and Harry obtained two revolvers in 1873 from their maternal grandfather, who was 400 years old, who they had visited for a short time in Texas. The revolvers were “twin revolvers” with one being known as “The Wolf” due to its wolf engraving in the handle and the other being known as “The Eagle” due to its eagle engraving. Luke became the owner of “The Eagle” which fitted his personality, and Harry became the owner of “The Wolf” which also somewhat fitted his personality. The two went on various undocumented adventures over the next few decades, with most of the events of this time period remaining mostly a mystery. (TBA) The two remained in the USA until 1917 when they joined the army once again and were shipped off to France to fight in the First World War. It was here that the government first documented their mutation as a Commanding Officer had observed Harry taking machine gun fire and surviving via regeneration, this was the first time the government recorded the possible existence of mutants. 1918-1945 After returning to the USA in 1918 Luke and Harry began working as hitmen for an Italian Mafia in NYC, it was here that the two first began to hone their combat skills and Luke became a highly skilled knife fighter and used his revolver “The Eagle." They also both bought an appartment in NYC which they lived in during this period. In 1927 the brothers stopped working for the Italian Mafia as their father had tracked them down to NYC. While fleeing the city on a train heading for New Orleans the pair were attacked by three assassins sent by their father, the pair ultimately defeated two of the assassins but a third managed to escape with a vial of Luke’s blood which led to their father creating serum 52-B “The Blue Serum” which was capable of killing Luke and Harry if inflicted upon them at a high dose. '(TO BE FINISHED)' Personality Luke is an intelligent, charismatic, calculated and intuitive man. However he can also be dangerous and is known to be extremely deadly to those opposing him when he is angry. He is very athletic and has mastered several forms of martial arts as well as being skilled with weapons like katana's, bows and more. He has a keen mind for strategy and combat techniques. He is a remarkable warrior and can be ruthless on the battlefield or in any combat situation, he is known to not hesitate in situations that involve killing and will defend those who he cares about to the end. His hobbies involve fishing, hunting and swimming. He enjoys drinking alcohol recreationally, preferably scotch whiskey, and is a smoker, preferably smoking Cuban cigars. Physical Appearance Luke is around 5ft 11, he has mid-length blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has the build of a martial artist and is in Peak Human Condition. He often wears a black suit or a casual blue hoodie and jeans, he almost always wears a pair of black aviator sunglasses with a rolex on his left wrist. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Luke's body naturally regenerates most (if not all) damaged or destroyed tissue and organs at a rate which exceeds that of any normal human. The rate of regeneration is proportional to the damage caused. This process is automatic and Luke seems to have no control over it. His healing factor, however, does not seem to stop Luke from feeling the pain of his wounds nor the pain of his body regenerating itself. **'Decelerated Aging: In addition, Luke's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process; Luke was born in 1847. Although well over 150 years of age, Luke retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. **'Containment Immunity: '''Luke's natural healing also affords him virtual immunity to poisons, viruses, diseases, and most drugs. **'Fatigue Resistance: Luke is partially resistant to fatigue poisons produced from physical activity, such as Lactic Acid. Luke's healing factor has fluctuated in recent years, in some cases becoming much weaker than when he was in his prime around the 1930's. In August 2019 it took him several days to recover from three gunshot wounds, a feat that would normally be achieved in less than an hour. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: 'As an experienced combatant and tactician, Luke Stab is in Peak Human Condition. * '''Elite Combatant ' ** '''Expert Assassin: '''While under training as an apprentice of Mxy, Luke was able to become an Expert Assassin using techniques he learned from his master. ** '''Expert Martial Artist: '''Luke is proficient in several forms of Jujutsu, Muay Thai, Silat and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. He obtained most of this knowledge over the course of the 2nd half of the 20th century and under training from Mxy. ** '''Weapons Expert: '''Luke is an expert with various different forms of weaponry such as swords, knives, firearms, bows, polearms, blunt staves, various ranged weapons and more. Weaknesses Equipment Weaponry * '''Engraved Combat Knife: Luke's weapon of choice is his pearl engraved combat knife, which he obtained during his service in the Vietnam War as a token of appreciation from a local who's town his squad had previously liberated. * '''Recurve Bow: '''Luke often uses a Recurve Bow as a ranged weapon, he prefers it over firearms due to it's stealth capabilities and it's lighter weight. * Relationships Family *Harry Stab - Brother, Best Friend. *Eliza Stab † - Sister *Achilles Stab † - Father *Louisa Stab † - Mother *Alex Stab - Son *Rose Stab - Daughter *Annalise Stab - Daughter *Arthur Stab - Son *Connor Stab - Son *Nathan Collins - Adopted Son Allies *Jack Wane - Close Friend, Fellow Agent. *"Mxy" - Close Friend *Yasmin - Good Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D **Phil Coulson **Nicholas J Fury *The United States Government **Thomas Adam Kirkman *The United States Military Enemies *Hydra *The Cult of Achilles **Achilles Stab † Trivia * Luke's favourite drink is Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. * Luke is a smoker, but he smokes by choice due to his healing factor preventing him from developing addictions. * Luke currently owns three houses. * Luke's main house is in Lake Success, Upstate New York. * Luke's second house is in Oxnard, California, which he treats as a holiday home. * Luke's third house is in rural Minnesota. * Luke's preferred weapon are knives, he is at his most deadly when wielding knives. * Luke's favourite thing to smoke is Cuban cigar's, though he often just smokes classic American brand cigars. * Luke kept his father's sword after his death in 2017, and keeps it in a frame as a remembrance of his past and how his relationship with his father could've been different. * Luke owns a red, ducati streetfighter motorbike, his land vehicle of choice. * Luke owns a German shepherd dog named "Renegade", who he nicknames "Reni". * Luke and Jack Wane live in the same neighbourhood in New York. * Luke's preferred type of coffee is black.